The present application is directed to implants for insertion between vertebral members and, more particularly, to implants with a pair of arms that are pivotally connected together to contact against the lateral sides of the spinous processes.
Vertebral members typically comprise a vertebral body, pedicles, laminae, and processes. The processes are projections that serve as connection points for the ligaments and tendons, and typically include the articular processes, transverse processes, and the spinous process. Intervertebral discs are located between adjacent vertebral bodies to permit flexion, extension, lateral bending, and rotation.
Various conditions may lead to damage of the intervertebral discs and/or the vertebral members. The damage may result from a variety of causes including a specific event such as trauma, a degenerative condition, a tumor, or infection. Damage to the intervertebral discs and vertebral members can lead to pain, neurological deficit, and/or loss of motion.
One manner of correcting the damage involves mounting a spinal implant onto the spinous processes, typically in association with a fixation process such as anterior lumbar interbody fusion (ALIF), posterior lumbar interbody fusion (PLIF), intertransverse lumbar interbody fusion (ILIF), and the like. While there currently exists spinal implants for attachment to the spinous proceses, the implants may not be ideal for some situations. As such, there remains a need for alternative spinal implants and related methods.